A Day in the Life of Ralph
by CrazyJMB
Summary: Ralph describes one day in his life. He discusses his relationship, his friends, and some observations of he can't quite figure the meaning of. All in Ralph's point of view. One-shot! Please read and review!


A day in the life of Ralph

Ralph's POV

"Ralphie it's time to get up!" yells Ralph's grandmother from downstairs.

Oh man it's time to get up already. I barely got any sleep last night. I called up Sam and he told me to count sheep to help me get to sleep. Silly Sam, there aren't any sheep around here in London except on that farm. But I'm not going to a farm to count sheep and risk falling asleep there. Then I called Derek, but he didn't have his cell phone on so I called his house phone. He picked up surprisingly and pretty much yelled at me for waking him up at 2 in the morning. Bummer dude. Neither of my two best buds were much help.

I then pondered on whom to call. Then it hit me; Casey's smart, she'll know what to do! I first tried calling her cell phone (Derek gave me the number. I think he said it was 911-6725), but I kept getting the 911 people. I heard nothing but, "911 what's your emergency?" Obviously Derek needs to check the number he gave me. I then tried calling Casey's home phone, which I'm sure I have correct. Then Derek picked up again and yelled at me again for waking him up. Oh right, Derek and Casey are stepsiblings so they live in the same house and have the same phone number. Whoops, my bad.

Anyway I finally got to sleep around 5 and I had to wake up at 6. Bummer dude. At least my grandmother made some pancakes this morning and they were delicious. I then made my way to school on time and found Derek and Sam in the hallway. They were a little upset about me waking them up, but it's all good. We're like bros. The three of us have been best buds since I can remember.

I have this awesome girl Amanda who I've been dating for about a month. We had a rocky start after she helped Derek pull a joke on Sally or something, but now we're good. We have a class together right before lunch and we sit next to each other. The only problem with that is that she calls me things like "sugar-muffin" and "cupcake" and all it does is make me hungry. Not that I don't appreciate it however. Seriously though, she's awesome.

At lunch, I sit with my girlfriend as well as Sam, D, and D's girl Sally. I like Sally, she's pretty cool. However I sometimes get the impression that she thinks that I'm a total goofball, but it's all good usually. We are comfortably seated and talking about our usual stuff like hockey when my two other lady friends pass by: Casey, who I've mentioned before, and Emily. Of course, whenever Derek and Casey are in the same room, an eruption is usually inevitable. It usually starts with Derek making some kind of funny, yet mean comment to her, she yells "De-rek!", he laughs, she yells, and he either laughs louder or yells back. Depends on the nature of the fight. At first their fights were kind of scary, but now they are kind of entertaining (although Casey still scares me sometimes). I don't know how I lived without witnessing them before. They happen regularly; in fact they are about as routine as Mr. Z's pop quizzes on Thursdays. It's one of the few things that I'm sure of.

Lets see, after lunch I have a couple more classes. I like the classes because I have my two best buds in them. We are considered the three slackers of the class with Derek being crowned the king. Ah what fun times they are.

After school, I go to Derek's house for band practice. We have an awesome band called D-Rock which features the three amigos: me, Sam, and Derek. I am the drummer, Sam plays the guitar, and Derek is the lead guitar and sometimes the lead singer. Casey is the lead singer other times. Today, Casey practiced with us. I noticed that Casey kept glancing over to Derek. I think she wanted to make sure Derek didn't do anything to her while her back was turned. That's just my opinion however.

Sam and I then followed Derek to his room to just chill. I look over to his desk and I see a couple photos. One is of Marti who Derek will do almost anything for. The other is of Casey. Interestingly, I don't see one of Sally. I guess Derek keeps that one in his wallet or something. I actually didn't notice the fact that Sally was missing until Sam mentioned it a few days ago. He kept saying it in some weird way over and over again, long after I realized what he was saying. It was almost like he was implying something. Oh well, I figure it out later.

Lets see. After school and practice I am pretty wiped out. After eating a tasty turkey sandwich (with lettuce, tomato, and a little black pepper), it's time to do my homework. Ha just kidding. Hey there's a hockey game on. I think I'll watch that. It's the Maple Leaves versus the… the…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

_Whoa awesome I'm dreaming. I guess I just crashed after a long day of school and hockey with an hour sleep beforehand. Not surprising I suppose. Awesome I just realized how to get to sleep successfully. Stay up the night before so your ultra-tired the next night. I'm a genius._

_(Amanda appears)_

_Hey look it's Amanda and look she's wearing some awesome shoes. She's waving at me. Hey babe! Ok I'll call you later._

_(Sam then appears)_

Hey look it's Sam. He's just sitting on the couch playing video games. Not too exciting. Wait a minute! It's the new Babe Raider game. Awesome. He's about to win now that he's on level 30.

_(Sam then disappears and Derek appears)_

_Hey dude what's up? What's that, you're hanging out here with your girl. Where is she; I don't see Sally anywhere. All I see is that brown haired girl in the distance. What was that? Did you say her name was Stacy? _

_(Derek then disappears along with the brunette in the distance)_

_Dude? Where did you go? Who was that? She looked familiar!_

_(Then Ralph hears a familiar voice)_

_Ralph! Ralph! Ralph wake up!_

(Ralph then wakes up and immediately sits up)

"Ralph wake up. It's you've been asleep since 7! Have you started your homework?" asks my grandma.

"No Grandma I'll start it now", I answer.

That dream I just had isn't anything out of the ordinary. I've had that exact dream at an increasing rate over the past few weeks. Well actually to be more accurate, the Derek part has been occurring a lot lately. I think my brain is trying to tell me something about my best friend. I'm sure that I'll figure it out eventually.

I guess I should start my homework now. After all if my grades slip anymore, Derek will lose his king slacker title. I wouldn't be a good friend if I allowed that to happen.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading. I should update the next chapter of Rounders soon. I would appreciate reviews for this story as well as more for Rounders.


End file.
